


Hello - Song Fic

by Kili_Fili_Stories



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Break Up, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Songfic, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Fili_Stories/pseuds/Kili_Fili_Stories
Summary: Hi!I hope you liked this story! Sorry for any mistakes you might find!Have a nice Weekend!Fili~~Ps: Of course, no one and nothing belong to me





	

**[September 2013 – departure of Mario from Dortmund]**

 

_Hello, it’s me_

_I was wondering_

_If after all these years_

_You’d like to meet_

 

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Marco Reus. I’m sorry that I’m not available to answer your call at the present time. Please leave a quick message at the tone and I’ll call you back later. Thanks!”_

 

“Hi Marco. It’s me again, Mario... I am... I-I was wondering if you would like to meet? It’s been a month and I am back in Dortmund for the weekend... I thought we could, I mean... * **sigh** * You know what? Just... Please, just call me back once you are free... I-I miss you and I love you. Bye Love”

 

**[November 2013 – Match Bayern vs Dortmund]**

 

_To go over_

_Everything_

_They say that time’s supposed to heal yeah but I ain’t done much healing_

 

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Marco Reus. I’m sorry that I’m not available to answer your call at the present time. Please leave a quick message at the tone and I’ll call you back later. Thanks!”_

 

“Oh my God ***** **crying*** I am so sorry Marco. I did not want to score against you during the match but I could not just not play! Please Marco, I love you. Please, forgive me. I miss you. Seeing you on the field after all this time was a relief. I can’t forget what we had. ***crying*** I love you Mar.”

 

**[December 2013 – Christmas morning]**

 

_Hello, can you hear me?_

_I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

_When we were younger and free_

_I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

_There's such a difference between us_

_And a million miles_

 

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Marco Reus. I’m sorry that I’m not available to answer your call at the present time. Please leave a quick message at the tone and I’ll call you back later. Thanks!”_

 

“Hi Marco. I wish you a merry Christmas! I hope your present found you well. It’s Mario, by the way... if you didn’t notice. Anyway. So, I’m calling you to... hmm... talk? Listen, I get that you are angry at me, I really do. I know that I hurt you by leaving Dortmund, and I understand that you feel betrayed. But please, stop ignoring me. I need you and I love you. You can’t just throw our relationship away like that. Did I mean anything to you? We need to talk and you need to stop giving me the silent treatment. I- * **incomprehensible conversation in the background** * Okay, I need to go and help my mum with dinner, but our conversation is not done yet! Do you hear you? I will call you again tonight and I swear to god, if you don’t answer I will come tomorrow at your house. I still have my key! Bye Marco, I love you.”

 

 

**[January 2014 – New Year]**

 

_Hello from the other side_

_I must've called a thousand times to tell you_

_I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_

_But when I call you never seem to be home_

 

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Marco Reus. I’m sorry that I’m not available to answer your call at the present time. Please leave a quick message at the tone and I’ll call you back later. Thanks!”_

 

“Marcoo. Why are you not answering your phone? * **Hiccup** * That’s not fair! You are such a child and I... I hate you- _Shut up Andre and leave me alone!_ Did you hear me? * **Hiccup** * I hate your perfect smile, and you hair! I hate your gorgeous eyes and your cute little nose and.. and... and your smile! * **Hiccup** * Didn’t I already talk about you smile? I don’t remember.... Where was I? Oh I know! I hate- _Nooo Andre give me my phone back! I need to tell Marco that I hate the fact that he broke my heart.... No it’s true I hate him... Because he doesn’t love me back... No you’re lying! He can’t still love me_ _*_ _ **Hiccup**_ _*_ _because it has been 6 months since he talked to me or answered any message that I sent.... Andre, why doesn’t he love me? Am I that bad of a person?_ _*_ _ **Hiccup**_ _*_ _I just love him so much, I need him...”_

 

**[February 2014 - Saint Valentine]**

 

_Hello from the outside_

_At least I can say that I've tried to tell you_

_I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_

_But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Marco Reus. I’m sorry that I’m not available to answer your call at the present time. Please leave a quick message at the tone and I’ll call you back later. Thanks!”_

 

“Hi Marco. I am sorry for calling you a thousand times, but I can’t let you go. I am so sorry. It is just that I can’t believe we are done. We could have at least talked together! You mean so much for me... I'm sorry, for breaking your heart. I’m sorry for leaving Dortmund, but you knew it was my dream to go there and play in his team! You knew it! And you always told me to follow my dream! Why can’t you understand that? Please! Marco please. Answer you phone... I need you, I am lost without you. I love you so much.”

 

**[Mai 2014 – Marco birthday]**

 

_Hello, how are you?_

_It's so typical of me to talk about myself_

_I'm sorry, I hope that you're well_

 

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Marco Reus. I’m sorry that I’m not available to answer your call at the present time. Please leave a quick message at the tone and I’ll call you back later. Thanks!”_

 

“Hi Marco. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I hope everything’s great. I miss you and I love you.”

 

**[Mai 2014 – Liga]**

 

_Did you ever make it out of that town_

_Where nothing ever happened?_

_It's no secret_

_That the both of us are running out of time_

 

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Marco Reus. I’m sorry that I’m not available to answer your call at the present time. Please leave a quick message at the tone and I’ll call you back later. Thanks!”_

 

“Marco? It’s Mario... I just wanted to congratulate you on your match. You and the guys were fantastic on the field. You never played so well. We will therefore see each other during the final match. I wish you good luck. Miss you”

 

**[September 2014 – Marco’s injury]**

 

_So, hello from the other side_

_I must've called a thousand times to tell you_

_I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_

_But when I call you never seem to be home_

 

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Marco Reus. I’m sorry that I’m not available to answer your call at the present time. Please leave a quick message at the tone and I’ll call you back later. Thanks!”_

 

“I heard about your injury. I hope everything is okay. Please take care of yourself. I know that you never listen to the doctor but you should. Your health is important. Andre told me he was keeping an eye on you, so I don’t worry much. Take care and rest your ankle. I miss you Marco. Bye”

 

**[Mai 2015 – Marco’s birthday]**

 

_Hello from the outside_

_At least I can say that I've tried to tell you_

_I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_

_But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Marco Reus. I’m sorry that I’m not available to answer your call at the present time. Please leave a quick message at the tone and I’ll call you back later. Thanks!”_

 

“I don’t even know why I am still calling you, when you are not answering, but still. Happy Birthday Marco. Have a great day with your family. Take care.”

 

**[Mai 2016 – Marco’s birthday]**

 

_Hello from the other side_

_I must've called a thousand times to tell you_

_I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_

_But when I call you never seem to be home_

 

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Marco Reus. I’m sorry that I’m not available to answer your call at the present time. Please leave a quick message at the tone and I’ll call you back later. Thanks!”_

 

“Hi Marco. Happy birthday. May your dreams come true on your special day. Bye.”

 

**[July 2016 – Mario’s return to Dortmund]**

 

_Hello from the outside_

_At least I can say that I've tried to tell you_

_I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_

_But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 

**Beep**

 

**Beep**

 

“Hi, Mario’s here! Who am I talking to?”

 

“Sunny?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I hope you liked this story! Sorry for any mistakes you might find!
> 
> Have a nice Weekend!
> 
> Fili~~
> 
> Ps: Of course, no one and nothing belong to me


End file.
